Mobile devices and other source device can be used to stream various media (e.g., music and movies) to playback devices, e.g., headsets and televisions. Such streaming is typically performed using wireless protocols (e.g., Bluetooth or WiFi). But, such streaming may not be flawless, and thus a user may hear skipping or pauses (e.g., glitches) in the audio. Or, a user may see pixilation, blocking, or dropped frames in the images.
Certain conservative settings for the wireless connection or for processing by the devices can be set to provide greater reliability. But, a conservative setting for reliability can come at the cost of increased latency. Other tradeoffs can also exist, e.g., using more power can provide higher quality streaming, but at a cost of reduced battery life.